Ich Will
by RedCyanide
Summary: There is a little thing Shuuhei Hisagi cannot have...Hisagi/Kira


**Okay, so I heard this song, "Ich will" by Rammstein and it gave me this idea. **

**--**

Shuuhei Hisagi wanted many things in his life. He wanted them and got them. He wanted to become a Soul Reaper. He became one. He wanted to be a lieutenant. He succeeded. It was enough for the black-haired Shinigami to say "I want" and what he wanted became his instantly. However, there was a little thing he wanted madly and he couldn't get.

He let his head drop on his arm, watching the blonde Shinigami run the pen above the papers, occasionally stopping to check for mistakes, playing with the pen with his long, slender finger, biting his lower lip. Hisagi's eyes narrowed dangerously. He felt a sudden, strong urge to rip the pen out of his hand and play with those elegant fingers, to run his hands through that blonde hair. Izuru Kira was the only thing he wanted and he couldn't have.

"What are you staring at?" Hisagi startled, observing that Kira had stopped writing and he was looking at him quizzically. Hisagi tried to compose an innocent face.

"I was staring at you." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and Shuuhei watched satisfied as a small tint of red crept up to the bridge of Kira's nose. He was so receptive. One little word spoken by Hisagi was making him blush like a schoolgirl. Kira bends his head, not before seeing Hisagi stand up and walk towards him. He could hear his slow steps on the marble floor; he could feel the pressure, the tension filling the air. Shuuhei leaned hard against Kira's table.

Hisagi wasn't able to take the tension anymore. He may have been a calm person, but every person gets out of their template when they face extreme situations. And Hisagi couldn't stand seeing Kira sway his hips every time he was walking around him, brushing his slender body against his own when nobody was looking. Hisagi wanted him. And he wanted him with a passion.

Kira bent his head lower as the table reclined and creaked under the weight of the 9th Division Lieutenant. There was nobody in the room, except for them. He knew he carried it too far. He didn't have enough courage to raise his head and look at Hisagi, but a strong hand cupped his sharp chin and pulled his head up. His blue eyes met Shuuhei's black ones and he gulped at the lust dancing into the other's eyes.

"Listen, Kira," his soft voice tickled his ears and he felt the sudden urge to let his head drop, but the grip on his chin was firm. Shuuhei wanted him to look at him while he was talking. "Do you think it's funny to play with me like that?" Kira shuddered at the way Hisagi pronounced the word _play. _It was vibrating with passion. With desire.

Two fingers ran along his jaw line, lips twisted into a mischievous smirk. Hisagi slowly sank into Kira's clothes.

Kira felt his cheeks and forehead burning, contrasting strongly with the cold finger tracing his full lips. They parted involuntarily and Kira gasped when he felt Shuuhei's lips press gently, yet firmly against his mouth. His neck muscles tensed, but he didn't fight back. There was no worth fighting back.

Hisagi's tongue broke the barrier of Kira's teeth and slipped inside his hot mouth, brushing fiercely against Kira's tongue and the insides of his cheeks. He didn't care how much he was whimpering or fidgeting against him to free himself. He unleashed him, now he was going to pay.

Kira took a deep breath of air as soon as he was free of the trap of Shuuhei's mouth, clearing his brain, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The same cold hands were gripping his neck and the same hot breath was hitting his already heated face, driving him insane.

"Shuuhei…" he moaned, but the lieutenant wasn't paying attention anymore. His hands slipped inside Kira's robes, a triumphant smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I want you." Half spoken, half whispered, the words didn't surprise Kira at all. Hisagi wanted everything.

"This cannot happen." The sharp words cut the strains of Shuuhei's hope, shattering it, blowing it away. Kira couldn't stop an amused smile appear on his face when Hisagi pushed him hard, his back banging into the backrest.

You cannot have everything you want.

"_Ich versteh euch nicht."_

--

**What do you think?**

**I'm sorry for any possible mistakes, English is not my first language.**


End file.
